


Please Use Me

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Lucifer's hole is sore.





	Please Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are times, when I write deep meaningful stuff ... and then there's this filth. That being said, I need more sub Lucifer prompts coming my way. Please bother me if you have some laying around.

  
  


Lucifer's hole is sore. He yanks at the handcuffs and cries into the pillow as the finger enters him again. He twitches, but strong hands keep him from struggling too much. Instead Sam rocks the digit deeper, slow and confident. It's just a single finger, but his ass has been reamed so often in the past hours that Lucifer is now in constant state between pain and pleasure. 

"Please, oh Sam, please...," Lucifer moans into the pillow and his hips jerk in an attempt to get away from the prodding finger. 

Yet all it does that his hard cock slides over the damp fabric beneath him, rubbing his sensitive flesh in all the good places. It throbs and pulses, but the sensation is out drowned by the feeling as Sam parts his cheeks to lick over his hole. Lucifer gasps in a breath, his eyes going almost comically wide before snapping shut a second later. He sobs as he tugs at the cuffs on his wrists and his ankles. 

Behind him Sam barely reacts. He is calm enough, since he has come three times already. His skilled hands and mouth always kept Lucifer hanging on a bit longer, not letting the lust and need ebb away, even though he pushed the archangel over the edge often enough as well. Since they aren't done yet, he opens Lucifer wider as he thrusts his tongue into him, curling it as he laps at his lover's ass. 

Lucifer gulps for air, his body trashing against the chains while he closed his eyes and bites into his bottom lip to muffle a scream. Yet his lips part a moment later, forcing out heavy panting breath. Heat rushes through his veins as he helplessly thrusts back onto Sam's mouth while his balls draw up painfully. 

The Archangel is on the verge of coming, but Sam knows the desperate sound too well by now. 

"No, not yet," he says, but keeps his hands on Lucifer's ass. He kneads it, rubs his fingertips over the hole to remind the devil whom exactly it belongs to. 

The answer is short sob, but after the familiar wave of heat, lust and desperation has crashed over him, Lucifer lets his head fall back into the pillow. The ache between his legs tells him he hasn't come, though it feels like it. Perhaps Sam prevented it by wrapping his fist around the base. 

Lying on his stomach, Lucifer trembles and clenches his hands into fists as he hears Sam shuffling around to reach for the duffel. Thanks to his position he doesn't know what comes next. It's impossible to name the toys that already got stuffed into his hole. Hell, Lucifer can't even tell anymore how long Sam has been using his ass, poking and prodding at it with his finger, his tongue and his dick. 

A whimper escapes Lucifer as Sam slides something into his ass. It's oddly shaped, but big enough that his sensitive channel flutters around the slicked up silicone. 

"Sam!" Lucifer moans and arches his back as much as he can as the thing begins to buzz. 

Out of the corner of his eye he catches Sam holding a small remote in his hand. The other settles on his ass. The flesh is warm and red, flushed red just like Lucifer's chest and his face. 

"That's it, keep breathing." Sam instructs. 

Lucifer settle down again. He lets his face rest on the pillow and tries to breath through irregular rhythm the toy invokes. But it doesn't take long until his chest is rising and falling hard while his muscles strain against Sam's weight above him, keeping him from wiggling to much. 

Only when the vibrations increase, Lucifer shudders. He has come so often already and after each time Sam fucked him hard into the mattress, his lover used a different plug to keep him full. 

"No ... no more..." Lucifer presses his forehead into the pillow and bucks down, his hole clenching around the toy humming inside him. 

It's not even painful. His guess is, he moved past that point a while ago, but the vibrations are only teasing. Not enough to send him over the edge. 

"Do you want to come again?" Sam murmurs and presses a soft kiss between Lucifer's shoulder blades. "You know it will make only more sensitive. We still have two more to go." 

Since Sam doesn't bother to specify if he means two hours or two of his own orgasms, Lucifer moans and goes for something else. 

"Then fuck me," he rasps. His voice sounds hoarse, fucked out just like anything else. 

"If you want," Sam says. His hands trail over Lucifer's body and he doesn't bother with asking of his lover is sure. Despite how taunt Lucifer seems, it's obvious he's enjoying this session. 

Especially when Sam plants a hand on his back as warning, his lover relaxes. He only makes a sound of surprise when Sam doesn't pull out the toy. Instead he moans as Sam wedges his dick past the puffy entrance while the toy is still resting inside. 

"W-hat are ... you ... gonna do ... with that?" Lucifer asks, gritting his teeth as Sam slowly begins to rock back. 

His hand slides from Lucifer's back to his ass, grabbing it and pulling the cheeks apart with his thumbs. For a few moments Sam ignores the question and rather stares down, fascinated how the tight hole stretches around two things stuffing him full to the brim. 

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Sam wants to know. He flicks the switch of the toy and beneath him Lucifer bucks. It's just he doesn't get very far with the cuffs and Sam holding him down. 

The toy starts buzzing again and between his moans Lucifer finds enough breath to beg. It's a mix of whimpers and Sam's name, a surrender to the pleasure Lucifer is subjugate to. With the tip of the toy pressed against his prostate and his lover slowly gliding in and out of ass, it doesn't take long for him to come. 

When he does, it feels like a surrender. His body lacks the strength to trash around, instead in shudders and trembles in Sam's arms as cock begins to spurt and his hole tightens around the two hard shafts. He barely notices how Sam pumps him through his orgasm. 

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Lucifer murmurs after a few minutes when his body as calmed down, but hasn't settled yet due to Sam's cock and the toy still resting inside him. "Please keep going, Sam." 

"I promise," Sam says and kisses Lucifer's temples. Since the devil is on the verge of falling asleep he loosens the cuffs and watches Lucifer let his head rest on his forearms. 

His hole, though, squeezes around Sam's cock as the toy is pulled out. It lands on the bed somewhere, right next to the other plugs and dildos they used so far. They are stained with lube, sweat and Sam's come. Lucifer braces himself as Sam shifts behind him and drags his ass higher. His thighs protest against the motion, but one deep thrust makes him forget his complaints. 

Instead Lucifer listens to sound of skin slapping against skin and enjoys the twinge growing from his spine as Sam thoroughly fucks his hole. It makes him feel used, but in a good way. 

  
  


 


End file.
